Lucca's Journal
by dragonmaster8
Summary: The journal of Lucca, and her thoughts and theories before the orphanage crisis. It explains everything between Chrono Trigger & Chrono Cross. Please read & review, or at least review. Complete. Lucca's last hours.
1. Home Segment

City Segments #1  
  
Journal Entry #1: Crono Finally Proposes!  
  
Dear journal, It's me, Lucca. You wouldn't believe what happened today! Crono finally proposed to Marle! Of course she accepted. He only dragged her around over 3 different time periods; I think I would grow to like him too! It's getting late. Sorry I only wrote so little. I'll try to write tomorrow. 'night journal!  
  
Journal Entry #2: Mini-Robo  
  
Dear journal, I've drawn out plans for a miniature version of Robo. I miss him so much, and I know that I can't go mucking about other time periods, even if it is just a visit. I've seen Robo so many times for repair that I have memorized his circuit bored. I think it would hurt the environment too much (with my way of constructing robots, and with Robo's complex circuitry,) to construct a normal sized one. I've already completed the prototype, but it failed miserably. I've found out that I need Roam Wood if I plan on trying again. I'm planning an expedition in Gaurdia Forest to retrieve some. I hope Marle's wedding day doesn't cross with the trip.  
  
Journal Entry #3: Planning  
  
Dear journal, I've discovered that Crono's wedding will be on the last day of my trip. I'm heading out tomorrow, and will be there for three days. I hope I'm not forgetting something! I've already packed. Something strange seems to be calling out to me. I know it's not the mini-Robo, but something else. It's as if I'm being called to do something important to the time stream. This is really bugging me. What if I can't figure out what I am supposed to do? What if I do something wrong, and permanently alter the future!! What if my mini-Robo goes homicidal and gun's me down, thus permanently altering the not to distant future!!! (note to self: do not equip mini-Robo with guns.) What if I don't bother to get a sandwich before bed! I think I might do that now. But I have found the most delicious sandwich recipe there is. I'll share it with you.  
  
Lucca's Luscious Sandwich Snacks  
Fixings  
2 slices of fresh deli turkey, Ham, and bologna  
1 bottle of Kikkomann Teriyaki Marinade  
6 slices of fresh deli American cheese  
1 jar of thin sandwich pickles  
1 large plastic bowl  
1 toaster  
4 toothpicks  
2 slices of wheat or white bread  
1 small plate 1 knife  
  
Preparation: Fill the large plastic bowl with the bottle of teriyaki sauce. Carefully place the two slices of turkey in the bowl. Now insert the toast in the toaster on the 3rd lightest setting. When finished, place one slice of toast on the plate. Next, place one slice of ham on the toast, and then one slice of cheese. Continue this with the other piece of ham and cheese. Repeat with bologna, making sure that no two pieces of meat are directly together and that no two pieces of cheese are together. Carefully remove the turkey from the bowl and repeat the process with the ham and bologna for the turkey. Lay two pickles next to each other on the sandwich. Cut the sandwich into fourths and slide a toothpick through each fourth to receive four of Lucca's Luscious Sandwich Snacks. The eater my also add lettuce, tomato, and/or bacon. Refrigerate sandwich for 5 minuets or microwave for 1 minuet, or until the cheese is melted. Enjoy!  
  
O.k., the sandwich recipe was written just to calm me down, but they are delicious. Well, 'night journal! 


	2. Forest Segment

Forest Segment  
  
Journal Entry #4: Fury  
  
Dear Journal, The time has come for my camping trip. I'm already in Gaurdia Forest. But something doesn't seem right. It's as if the forest is angry at my intrusion. The night came early, and I don't know where the path I took in here is. I hope it will come back by daybreak. Hopefully I haven't wondered to far from it. I've managed to establish a fire in a ditch I stumbled into. It seems as if something has gone terribly wrong. The forest is growing angrier.  
  
Journal Entry #5: Lost  
  
Dear Journal, I'm lost. It keeps growing darker. Light never came. It just grows darker. I can't see the path, and the batteries in my flashlight are dying. Please let me find my way out of here. I don't want to die yet. The fire seems only to make the area not lighted darker. I'm hearing some sort of rustle in the leaves just out of my circle of light. I'm going to check it out. The forest is growing angrier.  
  
Journal Entry #6: Trapped  
  
Sorry, but there's no time for a formal entry. I've been trapped by some type of giant spider. I'm worried, and scared. I'm in its cave, and frankly, it isn't too welcoming. I don't know what to do. The cave is covered with giant webs, and I don't like them. Uh-oh, there seems to be a hairy leg on the other side of the room. Oh no. It's the spider. Well, he doesn't know how dangerous it is to play with fire, does he? The forest grows angrier. 


	3. Forest Segment Part Two

Forest Segment Part two  
  
Journal Entry #7: Maze  
  
Dear Journal, I'm fine, incase your worried. As soon as that spider reared its ugly head, I roasted it. This place is like a maze though, if you were to add spider webs and mutant spiders to it. This place seems to go on forever. I hope I don't get lost. The forest rage is over.  
  
Journal Entry #8: Escape  
  
Dear journal, I've made it out of the maze. After two days I escaped. I haven't had any food or drink in a while though. This forest seems to go on forever. Please let me escape. There's absolutely no light. The forest is so thick. I can start fires, no problem. But I can't see anything but what the fire illuminates. I'm also running out of MP. I have the wood for mini-robo, but what's the point? I just want to leave.  
  
Journal Entry #9: Moonlight  
  
Dear Journal, I've made it out of the thickest part of the woods. I can see the moon. Its lighting my path. I think I can see something. It's an exit! I want to head over to it. To be fresh air, but I can't get up. Is this all I was meant to accomplish? Why can't I leave? This isn't fair! I was so close. I was almost there. But now it's over. I'm going to- 


	4. Castle Segment

Castle Segment  
  
Journal Entry #10: Guest Room  
  
Dear Journal, I'm in Gaurdia Castle! It turns out that the beam of light I saw before I passed out was from the castle. Apparently, a guard found me on his forest patrol duty and took me back to the castle. I woke up in a slight daze. I was so hungry! They gave me some weird soup, but I didn't complain. Any food was good enough for me. Unfortunately, I missed Marle's wedding. But she told me all about it. It sounded wonderful! There must've been all this cake, and drinks, and I, at the time, was about to be eaten by a giant spider! Oh, I'm no longer afraid of not being able to build mini-robo. But I'm terrified of spiders now.  
  
Journal Entry #11: Secret Passage  
  
Dear Journal, I've discovered a secret passage! I was on my way to the bathroom late last night, when I tripped over a rock sticking out of the wall. I kicked it in anger, and to my surprise, it pushed into the wall! The entire wall started to quietly vibrate, and the bricks swung in-ward to reveal a brilliantly light marble staircase. I thought of going down, but decided against it. That night wouldn't be a good night. I'll go tomorrow, or when I at least have a plan.  
  
Journal Entry #12: Grave  
  
Dear Journal, I've gone down the passage. It was a twisting, and long staircase. I think it lead from the top tower down to the dungeon. It lead me to a solid steel door. It pushed easily open, from the outside. I went inside to a room that seemed as if it was flooded with sunlight. There is a crystal coffin in the middle of the room. There are hundreds of roses and other flowers and plants. They all seemed to shimmer with a rainbowish glow. What puzzled me the most was the fact that there was sunlight in a room with no windows. There's a picture of a beautiful woman on the other side of the room. On each side of it, there is an un-light torch. Below The picture is a gold slate with an inscription that reads: Queen Gauridia The Fourth. Died 12 years ago. May Her memory live forever in our hearts. I think it's a picture of Marle's mother. About half an hour ago, the door slammed. I tried to open it, but you can only open it from the outside. I'm trapped. For some reason I really don't care. I'm actually growing pretty tired. Good night journal.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. Didn't actually think anyone would read this though. Thanks though. 


	5. Dungeon Segment

Dungeon Segment  
  
Journal Entry #13: Magic Spirit  
  
Dear Journal, There's a horrible secret in this castle. It's as if I was meant to fall asleep in this chamber. I had a very weird dream in this place. In my dream, there was flashing colors, and a ghost of a beautiful woman. She came up to me and asked for help. She told me that her husband had killed her and had plotted to take what was called her Magic Spirit. It's the thing inside everyone who can use magic that actually lets them use the magic. I know it sound confusing, but hey, this is a dream. She told me that she cast a spell to stop him from taking her spirit, so he killed out of frustration. The phantom goes on to say that she had a daughter, and probably could use magic as well. She said that the husband built a chamber to trap and kill all those who tried to enter the next chamber, which is where the husband keeps her dead body. The ghost then said that by pulling the left torch, the entrance door would open. If one were to pull the right torch, the entrance to the next chamber would open. Next she mentioned that the husband managed to extract the evilness from within her and used it to guard the chamber. Lastly, she said that her daughter is in danger from the husband, and that she wants me to rescue her. Then I woke up. But something troubles me. The ghost looked exactly like Marle's Mother.  
  
Journal Entry #14: Missing  
  
Dear Journal, Out of fear, I pulled the left torch. To my both horror, and relief, the door opened. I ran through it, and up the marble staircase. I ran through the dark corridors of the castle. When I reached Nadia's room, a guard tried to stop me. He even drew his sword. I made short work with him with my Fire 1. From him I learned a new Tech Skill. It's called Fire's Double. It takes up a large amount of MP, but that's nothing to what it can do. It makes a complete copy of myself that will do any thing I want it to do. As I tried to open the door to her room, I realized that it was locked. I broke it down with my Wonder Shot (So what if I carry a stupid gun with me everywhere I go?). To my horror, I saw that it was empty.  
  
Journal Entry #15: Queen of Hate  
  
Dear Journal, Right now I'm hiding behind what once was a rose bush. Here's what happened. I ran out of the room and back towards the passage. But then I bumped into the old king! I knew he was hiding Nadia under his cape. To distract him I used Fire's Double to distract him ran back down the marble staircase to the chamber. I had to make sure that this wasn't a big misunderstanding. When I reached the room, I pushed back the lid to the crystal coffin. There was no one in it, which meant, that if this was Marle's Mom's coffin, then she really was in the next chamber. None of this mattered, for as soon as the crystal lid hit the floor, the room began to change. The seemingly endless rays of sunlight that filled the room melted into the dim flicker of torchlight, caused by the two torches by the queen's picture. The rosebushes burst into flames, and turned into thorn bushes. The smooth marble walls and floor turned into cold brick. Then, the picture began to move. The ghost of my dream came out of the picture. It wore a beautiful blue-silk dress, and its blonde hair waved carelessly behind it. But then it too changed, into what could only be described as a monster. The misty transparency of the old queen slowly disappeared, and she became solid. Her blue dress became gray rags. Her blonde hair grew wild and black. Its light eyes changed to cold, red slits of anger. The nose was replaced by to narrow holes. It was hideous. This must be the essence of hate the good queen told me of in my dream. I call this new enemy Queen of Hate, and she might just be tougher then any boss I have ever fought before. It let out a shrill screech unlike any I have heard before. It was horrible. I ran behind the thorns, to where I am now. I'm so scared! I don't know what to do. Wait, I might have an idea. But what if it doesn't work? What then? Can ghost see through illusions?  
  
Will Lucca win? Or will this now be Marle's diary? Wait, she might die too. Stupid story line! 


	6. Lab Segment

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I kept forgetting. Don't hate me! ::hides::  
  
Anyways. Here's another chapter. ::finally:: Another note: thanks for the reviews! And for hopefully not hating me!  
  
Lab Segment  
  
Journal Entry #16: M-Lab Type 26-Z  
  
The evil spirit of Nadia's mother. How did this being get here? It makes absolutely no sense. I managed to narrowly avoid being destroyed by that thing, thanks to my new tech, that is. It was still a close one though. As I hid behind the charred remains of that rosebush, I got an idea. Can ghost be fooled with illusions? I really had no idea. So I decided to try and find out. I cast Fire's Double, and made my clone distract that thing so I could run over to the mantle place. Once I arrived, a quickly pulled the other torch down this time, and a very unwelcoming, twisting, spiral ramp that led down met my gaze. Lucky for me, that stupid essence of hate was too easily distracted. I ran down the ramp, and heard the screech of the being rattle my ears. I knew it would catch me, but, to my surprise, the Queen of Hate couldn't move past the mantle place! I guess it was some type of security spell. Probably set by the king once he stole the queen's magic. Now I'm in some type of research facility. The metal door leading into here was engraved with these words; M-Lab Type 26-Z. What have I gotten into know?  
  
Journal Entry #17: Research Log  
  
The lab is full of huge glass holding chambers, and two unnecessarily large metal doors. Completely bolted down. I found a computer, which explained a lot of this lab to me. It mentioned things such as the reason for the labs name, and multiple other things. Here, I'll print some pages of the manual and paste them here:  
  
M-LAB EXECUTION MANUAL READ COMPLETELY BEFORE EXECUTING ANY MEANS OF OPERATION WITHIN THIS LABORATORY: ZAROK GAURDIA MANAGEMENT  
  
This lab is designed to drain a mage soul and turn it into an essence usable for up to three (3) people. Please and understand all vocabulary before continuing.  
  
BLACK FLARE- A computer based magic used to negate all magic and to begin to extract a mage soul.  
  
BLARNOK GAS- An ancient gas that's use has only just been discovered. It is used to finish the extraction of a mage soul.  
  
HATE ESSENCE- The last piece that is left of a mage when there mage soul is completely extracted. It is compiled of nothing but the original spell caster's hate for life.  
  
MAGE SOUL- Pure magical essence of magic user. Grants the gift of magic to the first three (3) humans who ingest the magical fumes caused by its raw state.  
  
M-LINKS- Magical chains unbreakable by anything.  
  
OPERATION: SORROW- The overall name for this process.  
  
The lab's title is simple to understand but must be kept a dire secret. The M stands for mage. Type 26-Z: The 26 model of said lab, security level Z. Meaning most important.  
  
The rest is all just operation stuff, wait a second, I think I see something....... In one of the test tubes. Could it be?!?  
  
Journal Entry #18: More Than One.  
  
I don't believe it! I was right in what I thought I saw. It's Crono, and he's linked to one of the M-links! He's unconscious, but he's stirring uncomfortably. Wait, I hear footsteps. Coming down the ramp. Could they belong to the king?!? I'm hiding behind Crono's test tube. What the......?!? It's not the king at all! It's someone else. A male. He has a lot of blue hair, all spiked up in front, and strange clothing. He's talking, I'll right it down: 'Ah, my dear, innocent, brother in-law.' What did he just say?!!? 'But, you really aren't innocent, now are you? You have the gift of magic, and so many others don't. Well, I was born with it. Just like you. Only my skills are more advanced. I've concurred all breeds of magic, except for three elements, thanks to my M-Lab. But soon I'll have them all. My foolish father thought he got rid of me when he found out about this place, but he didn't. I've been living here. Remodeling this place again, and again. My original element of illusion has misted your mind. You think that I, much like my mother did, am the old king! How funny. But if your little friend thinks she's going to get away with all of this information, then she is sadly mistaken.' What is he talking about, 'little friend'? Oh no. He means me! Ugh....... It's getting so hard to move. How could this have happened? Something went terrible wrong. Hel- Me-/  
  
Well, there's another chapter. Don't forget to leave a review when your leaving! Thanks. 


	7. Lab Segment Part Two

As usual, I forgot to up date. But never again! Or...well. I'll try not to. Thank you Mikari-Star for sticking with the story even after my long intermission and Jazar for starting to review!  
  
Lab Segment Part Two  
  
Journal Entry 19: Useless  
  
Dear Journal, I woke up inside one of the glass test tubes. I thought of escape, but it's hopeless. There's just no escape for Crono and me. I should have known better then to think I could hide behind a glass test tube! Oh well. It'd be useless to yell at myself now. None of my techs worked. And, now that I have an idea, I can't make use of it. Fire's Double might help me...no. All that does is make an exact copy of myself where I currently am. I'm so sorry journal. I never meant for this to happen. Not to me, no. But Crono, and Marle. They were going to be so happy. They had finally settled down. For them, I'm sorry.  
  
Journal Entry 20: Crono's New Tech!  
  
Dear Journal, Crono slowly woke up a little while ago. That creepy guys magic must've worn off. Although I've never heard of the Illusion element.... Crono got a new tech! It's called Tele-Flash! It lets him teleport at the speed of lightning! We just might be saved! Unfortunately, he can only teleport himself. It's up to press the right switch to let me go. Hopefully, he won't press the wrong one! If he does, then I'll get a million volts! Ouch! These chambers are sound proof so that I can't tell him what button to press. Uh-oh. He's pressing one! If it doesn't work-! Oh? The glass is lifting! What a relief. Now, we're off to go get that freaked out whack-job who has Marle!  
  
Journal Entry 21: Lab Assistant  
  
Dear journal, The next room wasn't where the psychotic guy was at all. Instead, a young woman by the name of Luccia was in the next room. She said that Zarok (that's mister psycho's name,) told her to guard the next room from invaders. She put up a good fight! She threw pins, and multiple other things at Crono and me. When we finally managed to subdue her, her spinning eyes stopped spinning. Luccia said that she was an infamous scientist in another sea. She said that Zarok used her smarts to help him extract Mage Souls from people. When we told her she could go, she was most thrilled. She gave me a map of her homeland and how to get there if I manage to stop Zarok and destroy his lab. Luccia told me about a new experiment she was working on when she was abducted. She called it 'Pip'. I'll be sure to see it when I get out. Now, it's off to fight Zarok! But something troubles me. She warned us that Zarok was extremely hard. I hope she's wrong.  
  
Thank you for being patient! Please be sure to review on your way out! 


	8. Home Segment

Thanks for reviews!  
  
Desert Lynx: I know that they're short, but I'm trying to update quickly so that really won't matter. And. no offense, but if it really does bother you then I can't help it. They're kind of short yeah, but there's going to be quite a few of them. At least it's organized. Other stories don't even have a plot. No offense against you in any way.  
  
Home Segment  
  
Journal Entry 22: Master of Illusions  
  
Dear Journal, This guy is tough! He does have shadow magic, and the power of illusion! I hadn't even heard of it! It has the ability to make a person on a team attack another, attack them self, and even cast techs at his bidding! It is a hard battle! When we walked into this room, it was completely white. In one of the test tubes was Marle, she was unconscious and it looked like Zarok was going to drain her mage soul! We, that is to say Crono and I, stopped his crazy work, and thus the battle engaged. But just before anyone got an attack in, he cast a tech that made our weapons useless! How can one do that? Not that it matters now. This is a plain tech fight now. But something horrible is happening. Just before the fight, Crono bumped into a control panel. A red light flashed, and a voice announced that we only had ten minutes to stop this guy.  
  
Journal Entry 23: Self-Destruction  
  
Dear Journal, Zarok was hard to defeat! We spent at least six minutes locked in tech-on- tech combat! Finally Crono got the idea of awakening Marle. He ran over to the tube, looked at the number, and ran back to the controls in the main room. He typed in the number of Marle's glass prison, and did what he did to save me. He found a good spot on the controls, and smashed them with his fist. By the time Zarok caught up with him, Marle was already waking up. She instantly saw what was going on, and cast Ice 2 on him! Zarok was frozen solid! He fell over, and smashed into pieces. That's the end of him! I kind of feel bad though. I guess all he really wanted was some attention from his father, in a sick, cruel, just plain wrong sort of way. The three of us ran out of there as fast as we could. I noticed as we ran back to the surface that the queen's body was back in her coffin. I quickly pulled the switch to the M-lab, and the explosion occurred only in the horrid lab. It looks like this is the end of that nightmare. Now I'm back in my home. I built the mini-robo and it was a success. Now things are starting to get back to normal around here. Later journal.  
  
Journal Entry 24: Kid  
  
Dear Journal, Something strange is going on. I went out to get some fresh air in Gaurdia Forest with mini-robo, and saw a baby girl lying on the ground. She had a blue pendent around her neck that shown blue. It was very mysterious. I named her Kid, and took her back to my house. That pendent she wears though. It looks just like Marle's. And how she looks. She looks almost like...no. That's not possible is it? Could it really be her? Who is she?!?  
  
* * *  
  
Ok, the last entry was short, but I'm kind of saving stuff for later chapters. Please don't get mad! ::hides:: But please review. Thanks! 


	9. El Nido Segment

Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
El Nido Segment.  
  
Journal Entry 25: Is she really...?  
  
Dear Journal, This child, her blonde hair, her eyes, is she really who I think I'm seeing? Kid looks like Schala! What could this mean? Ugh, she just flung her pendent to the ground. Talk about annoying. But, seeing a little child like her all alone...! I should open an orphanage! That's what I should do! There are so many homeless children in Truce! I could give them a home. Well, it's just a thought. I almost forgot! Do you remember that girl in Zarok's old lab? I got a mail from her today! It told me to meet her in the EL Nido Archipelago via ferry. I hope the boat doesn't leave without me! I'd better hurry tomorrow morning. 'Night journal!  
  
Journal Entry 26: Message!  
  
Dear Journal, I can't believe what just happened! I'm out of breath! What I just saw was so shocking! Kid threw her pendent onto the floor of the ferry, and a small panel opened! I slid it back, and saw a small button! I pressed it, and it rang for a little. I dropped it bottom side down, and a miniature version of Schala materialized! It was a hologram. She spoke with fear in her voice. She said 'To the one who finds this child, I am being changed. I can barely think straight, and I knew that this had to be done. I have cloned myself, and this child is my clone.' she coughs hardly here, and then continues. 'I am sorry, but there are so many things this child must do! Please, to the one who finds this child, you must do as I say carefully. When she comes of the age of twenty-one years, you must send her back in time to call a boy named Serge into another dimension. I know I must be asking you of a lot, but please, please have this child do this! I know there is a way to send someone back in time. I have seen three who could do it! I...I'm losing my mind to this being. To Lavos. I'm am scarred! If my powers are combined with this beast, the world will be destroyed. This cannot happen! Please send her back in time. Things will work out. I know of it. I'm...running...out...of time. Please have her do-.' The rest was drowned away in static. Is Lavos really alive? I'll need to talk to Marle and Crono when I return. For now, I need to get off the boat. The captain just announced that we've come into port. I'll write later.  
  
Journal Entry 27: Project Pip.  
  
Dear Journal, I met with Luccia a little while ago. She told me about her theory of Pip, and I found the idea most logical. She said that if her projects were successful, then Pip, when developed, would be able to grow and change into different life forms dependent on how it was raised. I loved the idea and told her of my idea for a plant that could grow to be a living being capable of emotion. She was ecstatic about hearing my theory, and I guess it was a good one. I'll ask her later if she'd like to help me with the project. Right now I can't wait for what's about to happen! Luccia invited me to her lab in Viper Manor, and I can't wait to go.  
  
Chapter over! Please Review! Thank you! 


	10. Viper Manor Segment

Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Viper Manor Segment  
  
Journal Entry 28: Why do these things...?  
  
Dear Journal, Why do things like this keep happening to me? I was conversing with Luccia in her lab about further experiments, when a violent red light began flashing wildly in the lab! She said that the alarm had just been activated, and whichever room activated it would be bound without questioning. Talk about a ruthless system! Well, as luck would have it, the alarm came from Luccia's lab, and they immediately bound me down and threw me in a jail cell without even waiting to hear my side to the story! Luccia tried to defend me but they just locked her up with me. She's currently in the cell across from me. I need to think of a way out. Until then!  
  
Journal Entry 29: Time to break out!  
  
Dear Journal, I decided to break out with Luccia and demand the general to give me an explanation! I cast a simple fire spell and burnt open the cell holding grounds. I broke free Luccia too. We were on our way out, when I saw what looked like a guard. He was strapped to a table, and a disturbingly large laser was pointed at him. It suddenly activated, and the guard screamed! His skin started to change, and then his entire body warped into a giant zombie-like creature! It's a good thing Luccia and I can fight so well! She pulled out her pins, and I my gun. We even learned to do a double tech! Chemical Flare! It's when Luccia mixes a flammable substance in a beaker, and then throws it at the enemy. Before it hits, I shoot it with Fire 1! That burned that mutated freak to a crisp! But, in our haste, we made too much noise. A swarm of guards came and took us too the general's office. Uh- oh! I hope nothing bad happens!  
  
Journal Entry 30: Lynx.  
  
Dear Journal, In General Viper's office, we met a very disturbing individual. He was a cat man and the general called him Lynx! (I hate the puns in my life.) The cat-man took one look at me, and told the general to let us go. Then he walked up to me. When he talked, his breath smelt like tuna. He snarled at me. This is what he said, 'You are one of the Chrono Triggers! It was nice too meet you,' his voice was way to calm. I was kind of worried until Luccia apologized about the incident and sent me on a ferry back to my home. This just keeps getting weirder!  
  
End of chapter! Thanks for reading! Again with the shortness, but again with the reading! Please Review! 


	11. Home Segment

Thanks for review! Yah!  
  
Home Segment  
  
Journal Entry 31: Five Years Later  
  
Dear Journal,  
It's been five years since I found the young Schala. I haven't written in so long. Sorry diary, I guess things just came up. I've been so busy, and I'm in constant worry. I've talked with Crono like I said I would. While we were talking, Lynx attacked us! Quite a fighter, him! He held this huge scythe that was hand-held, and we just barely defeated him! After a tough battle, we managed to scare him off, but he said he'd come back to kill us! It was five years ago, so Crono stopped caring, but I haven't. I guess it's just our different personalities. I've opened an orphanage for all of the young children in the neighborhood without homes. There's so many! Over the years I've been bringing some of my old friends here. Robo is going to visit tomorrow! I just can't wait! How long has it been since I've seen him? Actually, I might have him stay for a little while. I'm throwing a party next week! Everyone's going to be there! Each of the kids had their own picture of my old friends. And Kid actually drew one of me. It was so nice of her! Well, I guess I'd better prepare for Robo's arrival. See you later journal.  
  
Journal Entry 32: Party!  
  
Dear Journal,  
My party was a huge success! Everyone's having a great time, and I even set up games for the kids so they can have something to do while we talk. It's so nice to have friends to talk to. Even Kid is having fun, and I know that this is going great. Oh? Why is one crying? Oh no! They're all running inside! Some figure, is standing out side! It looks like...Lynx! No! Thank god. He's leaving. But why did he...could this really be happening?  
  
Journal Entry 33: Good Bye  
  
I'm sorry. This is the end. My friends offered to stay the night, and they all died! Lynx started a fire in the night. I woke up in time, but they... The children have all gone. I think that there alive. I tried to get out of the house after seeing what I thought was a teenager with two friends walking around and saving a few children, when the ceiling caved in in front of the exit. I'm trapped in my room. There was what sounded like Kid screaming, but I can't help here. Maybe she saw Lynx. All I know is that I saw the shadow of the boy from earlier take Kid outside. I've mailed a letter to Luccia. It has my last words to Kid on it. I wrote it in case of this. I told her to give it to her when she thought she was old enough. Good-bye journal...  
  
The rest of the pages were burnt. The girl closed the diary, and a small tear escaped her eye.  
  
The girl was around twenty. She had a purple necklace, and blond hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears. She had on a red short-sleeve over- shirt with a tight white tang-top under it. She had on red jeans, and brown boots to match her brown gloves. Her name was Kid, and she had finally found the ruins of her orphanage.  
  
She sat down, and stared at the remaining rubble. This was the only thing not charred to a crisp. Kid looked around, and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Serge sat outside of the burnt house. This was important to Kid, so he waited. She soon emerged from the orphanage with a book in hands. She smiled at Serge, and nodded to give the okay for them to leave.  
  
Finished! Sorry it was a little short of a story, but it does bridge the events. Well, thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
